


Trinity

by stripey7



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripey7/pseuds/stripey7
Summary: A song concerning The Curse of Chalion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Trinity

_Sung to the tune of "Yesterday":_

Trinity

Sainthood's not what it's cracked up to be

Thought I'd save Iselle and then be free

But the Lady had some plans for me

Suddenly

I am thrice the man I used to be

Have a demon and a ghost to tea

Now I believe theology

Why She holds Dondo

I don't know

But it's to be

Tried to die a champ

Now I'm cramped

With trinity

Trinity

Sainthood's not what it's cracked up to be

Thought I'd save Iselle and then be free

But the Lady has more plans for me

_< groans>_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh!


End file.
